


Lights Out

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, God I don't know how to tag this at all aaaagh, Rivalry, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Mysterion had a job to do. This time, Professor Chaos was going down.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [The South Park Super zine!](https://spsuperzine.tumblr.com) This was a blast to write, thanks to everyone for helping me.

Darkness covered the mountain town of South Park. The only light came from the stars overhead and flickering street lights. This night was like any other - still, silent. There would be the occasional person still wandering the streets, or the screech of cats fighting. But mostly, there was nothing to fear.

Mysterion appreciated the night - it was peaceful, yet it brought out the worst criminals. They couldn’t resist the allure of darkness, like backwards moths. It suited Mysterion: there was always an ass to kick.

Tonight’s target: Professor Chaos.

Mysterion had shared his plan that morning with the rest of the Freedom Pals, a plan that was met with disapproval. They all jumped at the chance to help - there was no way Mysterion could go alone, they insisted. He could understand their worry, but it was not their fight.

Doctor Timothy had frowned at him in concern, but unlike the others, he did not argue. He only asked one question:

_ Are you certain, Mysterion? _

He nodded. “I’m sure. I won’t let you guys get wrapped up in this.”

The rest of the Freedom Pals exchanged looks before conceding; they knew it was better this way. Mysterion could die over and over again and he would be fine, but the others did not share his curse. Frankly, if he had a choice, none of them would have been in the superhero business with him - they would be at home, safe. But that was not Mysterion’s choice to make.

Professor Chaos was running on borrowed time - there was only so much he could get away with, and for only so long. Mysterion would make sure it would end tonight. Professor Chaos would be locked away for good, at long last. Mysterion could promise that.

Mysterion sat on the roof of his house, watching the lights in the distance. He could hear his parents arguing inside, likely about drugs, or they were yelling just because they could. They were doing nothing to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest with the knowledge that, although he may have been a hero, there were some things he could not stop. The thought depressed him to no end.

He exhaled softly, his breath fogging up the frozen night air. There was something soothing about watching his breath form in front of him: it gave him something to focus on, something to clear his mind. His breath swirled and vanished, taking his fear with it.

Mysterion felt he was ready, so he pulled his hood up further on his head before carefully climbing off the building. He landed in the snow with a soft thud before dashing off into the night.

Mysterion liked to let Professor Chaos believe their rivalry was one-sided - he hoped it made the photos of Mysterion all over his lair feel far more creepy to Chaos. The truth couldn’t be more opposite, however - if Mysterion told Chaos the feelings were mutual, it would have gone to his head, and Chaos was bad enough without an over inflated ego.

Professor Chaos’ lair wasn’t hard to find: it was one of the many storage units in U-Stor-It, and the units weren't far from Mysterion’s home. He knew the storage lot like the back of his hand, having fought countless minions there with his friends. He always felt bad for those little hamsters.

This time, there would be no minions, and there would be no Freedom Pals. It would only be Mysterion and Professor Chaos. He paused as he realised he had never faced him alone, but he was not afraid of Professor Chaos.

Chaos wasn’t the scariest villain Mysterion had ever fought: he was not Mitch Conner. Hell, even The Coon was a bigger threat to South Park than Professor Chaos. Still, Mysterion knew better than to underestimate an enemy, weak or not. Professor Chaos may not have looked like much; he was scrawny and small, but his brand of chaos was devastating in the right circumstances.

Mysterion snuck into the storage lot undetected. If Professor Chaos had noticed him, he would have made a big scene of it by now - he was nothing if not theatrical. Mysterion moved to the rooftops, laying low, knowing that if Chaos was looking for him, he wouldn’t look up in the skies or on the roof. Mysterion’s heart raced in his chest, waiting for the spotlights and for Professor Chaos’ voice to boom over too many speakers.

Mysterion was wrong. He stopped suddenly when he spotted a silhouette on the roof. From the reflection of moonlight against tinfoil, he knew it had to be Professor Chaos. He was overlooking the city, his hands behind his back. He didn’t seem to notice Mysterion. He wasn’t sure if he should announce himself, or take the coward’s route of ambushing him.

The choice was made for him.

“Well?” Chaos said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “Where’s your big speech, Mysterion? Don't tell me I've wasted my evening standing here, waiting all nicely, just to be disappointed.”

Mysterion recoiled. “If you knew I was here, why didn’t you say something sooner? Why did you just let me walk in?”

It was simple - he had walked into a trap. Mysterion should have known better. He tensed up, waiting for a cage to spring around him, or for Professor Chaos to call his minions. Anything. But nothing happened. This did not ease his nerves. If anything, he was more on edge than ever. Professor Chaos turned to face him, a smirk painted on his lips.

“For the same reason you ain't attacking me,” Chaos said. Mysterion’s gaze hardened, watching him. “Because I know what you want, and you know what you want, too. We don't have to keep fighting. You see it too, don’t you?”

Professor Chaos took a step closer, but Mysterion took a step back. There was something about him that unsettled Mysterion - the more distance between them, the better. Chaos stopped, instead holding his hand out to Mysterion. He eyed it suspiciously, observing how Professor Chaos’ fingers were curled, claw-like. Mysterion grimaced.

“We could make a powerful team if we put aside our rivalry. Join me, Mysterion, and together we'll never be stopped.”

The offer made Mysterion pause for reasons he could not explain. He glanced back at Professor Chaos’ hand, before looking up at his eyes. His stare chilled Mysterion to the core. His stare was cold, boring into his soul.

If Mysterion were a lesser man, he may have accepted the offer. Professor Chaos was undoubtedly powerful, and an alliance would have given him a taste of power. But Mysterion didn’t want power: he wanted justice.

“Shove it up your ass, Chaos,” Mysterion spat.

Professor Chaos dropped his arm, his humour fading. “Then I guess you choose to die.”

He grabbed his hammer from behind him - something the dark of the night had concealed - and raised it above his head. Mysterion couldn’t let him land a blow. With his shadow powers, Mysterion pulled him closer, the surprise forcing the weapon to fall from Professor Chaos’ hand.

Mysterion landed a punch to his enemy’s stomach, causing Chaos to double over. Using his nemesis’ distraction, he landed a strike to Professor Chaos’ back with his elbow. He cried out, falling flat on his face, and Mysterion pushed him over onto his back before dropping down on him. Professor Chaos tried to cover his face with one arm, but it wasn’t enough: Mysterion showed him no mercy, delivering blow after blow.

Mysterion didn’t realise Chaos had a plan of his own until he heard the familiar crackle of thunder; Mysterion quickly looked back at Chaos’ free hand, where he held a ball of pure energy in his palm. He didn’t have a chance to react before Chaos struck him in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him and allowing Chaos to push him over to the floor.

Mysterion shuddered, curling in on himself. He was rendered useless, laying on the rooftop helplessly as his muscles spasmed against his will. He could only watch Professor Chaos grab his hammer, paralysed. Chaos moved closer, crouching down to smirk at Mysterion.

“Now this is something you don't see all that often,” he said with a hum, looking down at him.

“Don't get used to it. You haven't won yet, Chaos,” Mysterion growled. It would have come out more intimidating if he could move.

“Oh, but I think I have, Mysterion. I have you right where I want you. It's over for you.”

Professor Chaos stood, and rose the hammer over his head, bringing it down with a bang. Mysterion barely dodged the attack in time, forcing himself to roll away. His body ached, but it was nothing he couldn't handle - he had been through worse, he told himself.

That wasn’t the end of the it, however, and in very little time after the first attack, the roof around him split and cracked, threatening to give way. The shockwaves that ran through his body only worsened his muscle spasms.

Mysterion had no idea Chaos was this strong. Was he holding back before? No, Mysterion had simply grown too reliant on having his team with him. Or perhaps he had foolishly let his guard down. Professor Chaos was capable of more than he realised, and that thought terrified Mysterion more than he was willing to admit.

“This is your last chance to surrender,” Professor Chaos warned.

Mysterion opened an eye, glaring up at him from under his hood. “I'd rather die.”

“That can be arranged.”

Chaos raised his hammer once again but Mysterion rolled to his front, barely managing to sit on his knees. He held his hand up in time to catch Chaos’ hammer before he could land the hit. Chaos struggled to pull his hammer free from Mysterion’s hands, but to no avail, not until Chaos gave one final tug. With the hammer freed, it gave Chaos the perfect opening.

Professor Chaos rose his foot, booting Mysterion hard in the middle of his chest. He wheezed as he was knocked back and landed hard against the roof. His body kept going, limp like a doll, until suddenly there was nothing below him.

Mysterion screamed. He couldn’t do anything to stop himself from falling. He was going to die.

He squeezed his eyes shut - if he was going to die, he didn’t want to see his death. He could only pray it would be a quick death.

Something grabbed him by the cape, halting his fall and making Mysterion gasp. The cloak was tight around his throat, and he couldn’t breathe. He heard his name, or at least he thought he did, but the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the feeling of his heart threatening to explode in his chest made it difficult to understand clearly.

He was yanked back suddenly and thrown back onto the roof like a prized fish, landing on his side and too stunned to even try moving. Mysterion held his throat in his hands, pulling the fabric away from his sore flesh. He looked up at Professor Chaos through blurry eyes, who crouched down beside him.

“Mysterion, I--” Professor Chaos sat down next to Mysterion, rubbing his knuckles together. “Are you alright?”

“Why did you save me?”

With his throat already sore, it didn’t take any effort on Mysterion’s part to make his voice sound rough or scratchy. Chaos frowned, looking away again like a scolded puppy.

“I ain’t gonna let you die like that. What am I supposed to do when you’re gone?”

He tried to laugh, but it came out insincere and nervous. He glanced over at Mysterion, before looking back out over South Park again. Mysterion sighed, his breath slow and shaky. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again.

“... Thanks.”

The word came out forced, the kind of thanks one would give to a sibling who gave you an awful Christmas present. Professor Chaos nodded.

“Anytime. But I am real sorry. I didn’t mean to go so far,” he said with a frown.

Mysterion managed a weak smile. There was a sweet side to Professor Chaos - that side taking the form of a sweet boy called Butters, and the contrast between both personalities was startling.

Mysterion rolled over onto his back and stared up at the stars. “Don’t apologise, you’re supposed to be the bad guy.”

_ Not that he always did a good job of being a bad guy, _ Mysterion thought. Professor Chaos stood up again, fiddling with his fingers.

“Well, I know that, but even I think killing a fella’s a little too far,” he mumbled.

Mysterion scoffed: a villain with morals, now that was new. Professor Chaos paused, pacing, before sitting with Mysterion. They were normal kids, but during games like this they always felt like so much more.

“D’you mind if I sit with you for a little while?” Chaos - rather,  _ Butters  _ \- asked.

“It’s your building,” Kenny shrugged.

Butters laughed, pulling his knees up to his chest and watching the stars with Mysterion. They said nothing, simply enjoying the other’s quiet company.

Mysterion usually appreciated the night, but he appreciated it more when he was with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
